


Latch

by MrMusings



Category: Mr Robot
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMusings/pseuds/MrMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm crap at summaries but reader rescues Elliot from a gang beating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve found a tragic lack of MR fanfic despite the popularity of the show and the (ever-growing) size of the fandom so I’ve decided to make a stand. This is my first ever writing for this show and character so please be gentle but feedback would be very much appreciated. The other writers I’ve seen on here are brilliant so I hope to uphold those kind of standards. This is just a short fluffy piece I’ve put together inspired by the song Latch by Disclosure. My ask box at mr-musings.tumblr.com is open for requests.

The first thing that hit you was heat closely followed by the chemical smell of industrial strength cleaner as you entered the nightclub. Generally, this wasn’t really your scene but you’d just started a new job and desperately wanted to bond with your new colleagues. Your last work environment had grown toxic after you’d set off on the wrong foot with the people in your office. You blamed yourself day and night, maybe you didn’t talk enough, maybe you should have brought cake in like the other newcomers did. It didn’t matter now anyway – but something deep in your chest still bristled every time you recalled the stares, the whispering, the ‘I’m not sure you’ve really jelled with us’ speech you’d received from your manager before being let go.

Your shoes stuck lightly to the dancefloor as you made your way through the throng of slightly damp people towards the bar. Laura, who sat next to you at work, squeezed your arm gently in reassurance which would have been nice if you weren’t already on the brink of overheating.

‘You okay?’ Laura slurred slightly in your ear. She had pre-drank extensively.

‘Yeah.’ You replied. Realising how distant that sounded, you turned to give her the biggest smile you could muster. ‘Would you like a drink?’

‘So-co and lemonade please, doll.’ She replied, without missing a beat.

You busied yourself at the bar, ordering yourself a double vodka and coke to take the edge off your nerves.

As you turned to pass Laura her drink, you saw a dark shape in the corner of your eye. You glanced back in the direction of the shape, pretending to occupy yourself with the contents of your purse. Upon inspection you could see that it was a young man in a black hoodie with the hood pulled up.

The first thing you noticed were his eyes. They were huge, almost comically so, if it weren’t for the dark circles underneath. They were an unusual shade – green but also kind of grey. Caught up in your analysis, you didn’t realise you were staring right at him and he definitely noticed. You held his gaze for a few seconds before realising it was becoming socially unacceptable and retreated after Laura, taking a long sip of your drink.

 _God, this is horrible. How does anyone enjoy this?_ You thought to yourself as you attempted to coerce your hips into movement on the dancefloor.

You threw a few more smiles to your colleagues as you mingled together and sipped your drink deeply. You were going to need way more alcohol to get through this.

Several drinks later and your bladder was telling you it was time to break the seal. You turned to Laura to tell her you were going to the bathroom only to see her very much _engaged_ with Scott from accounting.

 _You go girl._ You thought to yourself lamely as you made your way towards the bathroom.

As you exited the dancefloor there he was again, hoodie guy. This time he was leaning against the wall, those large eyes flicking back and forth as he scanned the room. You could practically see the anxiety radiating off him.

‘Hello.’ You blurted out without thinking as you made your way passed him. Thanks a lot, alcohol.

He turned his eyes on you, his full lips pursing together.

‘Are you the guy?’ He asked. His voice was deeper than you expected.

‘The what?’

‘The guy.’

You stared at him blankly. ‘No, I don’t think so.’

‘Nevermind.’ He said shortly. You noticed a hint of irritation cross his features.

In turn this annoyed you – that he was dismissing you so easily. Just like everyone else did.

‘Whatever, asshole.’ You spat back, moving past him to get to the bathroom.

You stared down at your underwear wrapped around your ankles in the cubicle. The vodka made you feel like you’d been staring for an eternity as the room span around you. _I shouldn’t have said that. The guy was just minding his own business. I should apologise. He was kind of cute. No he wasn’t, shut up._

You sighed and exited the cubicle, studying your reflection as you washed your hands.

Your (e/c) eyes were dilated and your cheeks slightly flushed from being in the sweaty club. As you exited you scanned the room for him but he was nowhere to be seen now. _Great._

You made your way back to your friends and drank another vodka and coke to ignore the guilt gnawing in your stomach.

By 2:30am you’d had enough. Your feet ached, your makeup had melted off and your colleagues were either AWOL or busy in the seedy booths in the dark corners of the club. You sent Laura a quick text to thank her for a great night and to let her know you were heading home, smiley face.

Your apartment was only 2 miles away so a cab fare on your own would hardly break the bank. You appreciated the blast of cool air as you left the club, clutching your purse close to your body as you made your way towards the corner of the street looking for a cab. It wasn’t until you got out from under the hazy light pollution of the street light until that you noticed some commotion only a few meters away from you on the other side of the street.

Gruff voices were barking orders to one another, you couldn’t make out what they were saying over the lull of city noise but you knew it wasn’t friendly. You were about to avert your eyes, yes it was wrong but you were alone after all, when you recognised one of the figures pressed up against the wall. Your breathing hitched. Shit, it’s hoodie guy.

He looked tiny in comparison to the three burly men surrounding him, one of which had his hands pressed either side of his face.

You stood frozen until you heard the dull thud of a punch which set you off running. The men only seemed to get more menacing as you approached. _Fuck, shit, this is how I die._ And yet your pace didn’t slow down.

‘Hey! Hey, leave him alone!’ You shouted, internally cringing at how weak your voice sounded as you approached them.

The men turned to look at you. ‘Fuck off babe, we’re busy.’ One of the men snapped whilst the others giggled. They turned back towards hoodie guy, menacing dude #1’s forearm now coming to rest on his throat.

‘No, I said, fucking leave him alone!’ You shouted louder this time, your voice coming out more desperate and angry.

That got their attention because one of the men turned and shoved you hard onto your ass. _Ow._ You knew you’d have a bruise tomorrow.

‘Get away from her!’ Hoodie guy was throwing punches now you could see his fists, pale in comparison to his hoodie, flailing wildly.

The gang had had enough now and began beating him for real. Shit I have to do something before they kill him. One of your stiletto’s had come off when they shoved you and now your hand was sliding over the rough pavement to grab it. The stupid thing had been giving you pain all night but now was the time to use the shoe to your advantage.

In one swift motion you picked up the shoe and started hitting the middle guy, heel first of course. He let out a yowl of pain and released hoodie guy to grab his own head where blood had started to dribble from. ‘Stupid bitch!’ One of them tried to grab you but hoodie guy got there first and shoved the guy as hard as possible, sending him toppling backwards onto the pavement.

Before evil henchmen #3 had time to react you grabbed hoodie guy’s hand and sprinted away as fast as your numb legs could carry you. Despite the cold and the alcohol, you quickly became aware you were no longer wearing shoes as your feet scratched against the rough pavement as you made your way towards a taxi rank you knew close by.

As you approached the rank you noticed hoodie guy was slowing down, releasing his hand from yours.

‘What the fuck was that?’ His eyes were like, the widest they could go, as he stared at you in disbelief.

‘You were in trouble.’ You panted, inspecting small bits of broken glass in the bottom of your feet.

He was silent, you could see that his lip was split and blood was trickling down his chin.

‘I wanted to say sorry?’ You offered, rooting around your purse for a damp makeup wipe to clean him up.

‘Sorry?’ He flinched away when you tried to press the wipe to his face, plucking it from your fingers to clean himself.

‘For what I said.’ You replied lamely.

‘It’s fine, thanks for getting me out of there…’ He trailed off and scratched the nape of his neck.

‘Shall we get a cab? I can help you get home if you want.’

‘Not mine. Please. Can we go somewhere else?’ His eyes weren’t looking at you but rather behind you. He seemed extremely nervous.

You took in the person in front of you. He was average height and fairly skinny so you doubted he’d be able to attack you, especially in his current condition.

‘I don’t live far from here. If that’s okay?’ You realised how awkward this sounded and crossed your arms over your chest.

He was staring blankly again. ‘You should have this.’ He unzipped the large black hoodie he’d been wearing and offered it to you.

You put it on and went to comment on how comfortable it felt but he’d already taken off walking in the direction of the cab rank.

Once inside the cab you finally allowed yourself to take a breath. You looked at the man across from you, now donned in nothing but a grey t-shirt. He was gazing out of the window.

‘What should I call you?’

‘Elliot.’

Silence descended once again.

‘I’m Y/N.’

You’d never been more glad to be inside your apartment when the two of you finally arrived.

You couldn’t help but notice Elliot’s skinny form as he lingered near the apartment door as you entered.

‘You want takeout? There’s a pizza place round the corner that stays open till late.’

You busied yourself pouring two glasses of water.

‘Sure.’ For the first time you felt as if you could hear a slight smile in his voice.

After 30 minutes of awkward ‘you missed a bit of blood, there, no there’ the two of you were finally cleaned up. You half-lay on your sofa to try and soothe your throbbing feet whilst Elliot perched himself right on the very end nibbling a slice of pizza.

‘So…were those the guys you mentioned earlier in the night?’

He stopped nibbling and stared at you until you had to look away. ‘Yes.’

‘Not friends I take it?’ ‘I was trying to buy morphine from them.’

The heavy silence that fell once again was maddening. You decided to break it yourself.

‘I’m not one to judge. I mean, it’s not my thing but I smoke occasionally. Only very occasionally though.’ You rambled, feeling entirely inadequate regarding your knowledge of morphine.

‘I’m trying to quit.’ Elliot edged into a more comfortable spot. ‘Maybe this is a sign I should.’

‘There’s all sorts of support groups and places you can go to.’ You offered, watching his face fall.

‘I’m not good with people.’

‘You don’t like them?’ He pulled a face at that. You thought it was adorable the way his brow wrinkled slightly at the question.

‘It’s more complicated than that.’

‘No don’t worry I get you.’ You let out a small laugh.

‘I try so hard to not be weird around people when half of them are assholes anyway.’

He smiled, a genuine smile even though it was probably hurting his split lip to do so.

‘I didn’t thank you properly before, for saving me. You could have been hurt.’

‘Well after that chaos I’d consider us friends and that’s what friends are for right?’ You could feel your face growing hot as you spoke. This is why you had no friends, you were too clingy and weird.

‘I’d like that. Even if I am bad at talking to people.’ Elliot mumbled in reply.

‘Maybe we could hang out sometime. If you’re around or whatever.’

You focussed on playing with a loose thread on the bottom of your dress.

‘Okay.’ – That was all the confirmation you needed.

‘I think it’s time for bed.’ You yawned, finishing off a last piece of pizza crust.

Elliot stood up, rubbing the nape of his neck again.

‘You should stay, if you feel nervous. You can stay in my room.’ Damn your face was heating up again. You knew he was going to say no.

‘Okay.’ He made his way into your room before you could say another word.

You gave him a few minutes of privacy and tidied up the empty pizza boxes scattered around the living room. Eventually you couldn’t be kept from your bed any longer and made your way into your room.

Elliot was on his side, already fast asleep with his mouth slightly open. You could stand there fascinated for hours but your feet started throbbing again so you quickly changed into your pyjamas and slipped in beside him.

As you closed your eyes, already half asleep you felt Elliot move very slightly closer to you. As much as you badly wanted him to reach out to you he was respecting your distance and your backed towards him in the same gentle motion to let him know it was okay. After some deliberation he eventually placed one hand delicately on your ribcage, his hard chest pressed lightly against your back. The ghosting of his warm breath on your ear and the low rumble of his voice gave you goose bumps.

‘Goodnight, Y/N.’

‘Goodnight Elliot.’


End file.
